Partisan
by zman2998
Summary: In 1940 Dudley and Kitty meet in a concentration camp where he helped others escape. Dudley was a German officer in the camp. Dudley wants to help Kitty and her family get out. Will he be gunned down our succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**I feel all alone like all the happiness had been drained from the world no one willing to help. I think about ungodly things like being shot up by machine guns wondering what death would bring happiness or endless pain for me. Anyway enjoy my story might be the last. If I start to feel better I'll keep writing.**

Dudley was posing as a Nazi officer he was giving information to the United States. No one knew what he was he helped Jews escape concentration camps. Dudley secretly wore a star of David and had a Torah tonight he was walking around a new concentration camp the people had only been there for a few weeks lice was beginning to spread. It was a woman's camp. He was patrolling alone when he saw a female cat trying to dig under the barbwire fence. Dudley stood behind her trapping her in the corner he had a standard issue Luger pistol at his side in his gray uniform and black boots with no helmet.

"What are you doing?" She whipped her head around to see him the rank symbol on his arm said captain first class.

"Please don't kill me." She was crying on the ground Dudley kneeled down and rubbed her back.

"Now why would I do that?"

"You murder Jews right?"

"No. I don't anyway." She looked at him as he sat next to her.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I want to get you out." He said sweetly.

"I..."

"Come on let's get you to bed. Would you like to sleep in my quarters?"

"In a real bed?" Kitty had only slept in bunk beds filled with hay and coated in lice only her bunk was lice free.

"Of course I can take the couch plus good food." He helped her up; she was frail.

They went back to his quarters and he cooked for her and set the table. She ate quickly Kitty hadn't got a decent meal in a long time.

"Why do you help me?" Kitty was still skeptical of him.

"I'm not with the nazis but to save people from them. Like you; do you have any family here?"

"Yes, my mother and sister are here."

"Well could I meet them?" Dudley asked as he ate.

"I guess." Dudley got up and packed a few nonperishable food items.

They finished and Kitty got in his bed as he laid on the couch. Kitty liked the bed it was extremely soft. She looked as he laid down and he waved at her.

"If you want you could... sleep in here with me." Kitty said nervously.

"Okay." Dudley got up and came into the bed room he laid down behind her he fell asleep within seconds.

Kitty lifted his arm and put it on her waist as and pressed her back against his chest. She was purring which woke Dudley he smiled at her and tightened his grip; she knew he was awake her face turned red feeling embarrassed. They fell asleep and when Kitty awoke Dudley wasn't in the bed.

"Dudley?" Dudley appeared in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" He asked he only had pants on and an T-shirt with some military boots.

"No, no I thought you left." Kitty said fear still in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I made breakfast for you." Her stomach growled Dudley went to the kitchen.

Kitty put on her prisoner robes back on. She only had her shirt on she had no underwear.

"What did you make?" Kitty asked walking into the kitchen.

"I made some omelets." Kitty sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So which shack does your family live in?" Dudley asked as she drank some orange juice.

"Thirteen." Kitty said finishing off her breakfast as Dudley was half way done.

"What did you think?"

"Huh?"

"The food. Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was great." Kitty smiled at him as he finished.

"Well I have to get dressed and you need to put some pants on." Kitty blushed slightly and smiled some more.

Dudley got dressed and Kitty put her pants on. They walked out Dudley had a MP40 submachine gun as they walked to the shack with the number thirteen on the front. No guards patrolmen were around so Dudley picked Kitty up surprising her.

"I don't think you need to walk the rest of the way." Kitty smiled and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes Kitty's sister came out.

"What did you do to her?!" She ran to Kitty who's eyes were open and looking at her sister.

"Nothing." Dudley let her down.

"Calm down Krystal. He didn't do anything to me." Kitty said in a calm voice.

"Then why was he holding you?"

"He's letting me stay with him."

"Well okay." Kitty's mother walked outside as Dudley hugged Kitty from behind.

"Get off my daughter!" She yelled running to them catching the guards attention from all directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**No, no I may not have fully stated what I meant. It's the way I'd like to go out in a hail of gunfire instead of ending up alone, end doing some heroic deed. I would never result to such measures. I don't think I should be thinking about how I want to met my maker yet; that is what I meant. J'ai toujours pensé à mettre un pistolet sur ma tête si. (French) I put some French language in the story.**

Kitty stood in between Dudley and her mother. She got her to calm down and go back to work Dudley took Kitty back to his room and she stayed there. An ear shattering explosion rang outside an hour later. Dudley opened the door of his quarters and grabbed a KAR98 and an MP40 he gave Kitty his pistol.

"Can you fire it?"

"Yeah, I think." Kitty let the clip slide into her hand then back in the gun she pulled back the slide.

"That explosion will only disrupt them for a short time so let's get out." They got Kitty's family and dashed out another officer met with them named Neo.

"Hey, pal got some new clothes for us all." They changed into civilian clothes.

Dudley had on cargo pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a light brown swayed jacket, and an pair of boots. Kitty had on pants a sweater and boots. Dudley slipped a arm band colored blue with a ranking symbol he was even higher in rank than in the German military.

"You, okay?" Dudley asked looking right at Kitty.

"Yeah, I'm better now though." Kitty said smiling at him.

"That's good." The looked around and found a weapon stash it was left over from American troops.

"This is some nice artillery." Neo said; Dudley had a M1A1 Thompson, M1 Grand, 1911 colt .45 pistol and a BAR.

"That's a lot of guns." Dudley said arming his M1 Grand.

"Yep." Kitty pick up a lee field English rifle.

They walked for some time until they reached a partisan camp. Kitty was overwhelmed with glee she was ecstatic to finally be free. She jumped on Dudley and kissed him they were on the ground in the snow Kitty kept kissing him.

"Kitty!" Her mother shouted Kitty got up and let Dudley up; Kitty gave him one more kiss.

"What was that?" Neo asked laughing a little.

"I... uh, I'm not sure." Dudley was smiling his legs nearly buckled.

Hours passed and it was twilight the last rays of light peaking over the horizon. Kitty's tent was right next to Dudley's her parents were also. Kitty opened the flap to Dudley's tent and he was lying in his bed reading from the Torah his holy book. He looked at her and smiled she walked to him and sat on her waist a leg on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked with a confused look on his face.

"Rewarding my rescuer." Kitty said with a smile.

"Oh, you don't need to reward me this way." Dudley said.

"I know I don't have to I want to." Kitty took off her jacket and shirt.

"Okay." Kitty took off his shirt and both of their pants.

Dudley's Star of David was lying on his chest, Kitty's necklace around her neck. Dudley unhooked Kitty's bra with one finger and threw it on the ground. Dudley gently ran his hands down her sides to her legs her senses were heightened Kitty could feel his hands where ever they were on her body. Kitty ripped his underwear off of him and Dudley did the same.

"Je veux que tu me baises aussi dur que vous le pouvez mon grand." Kitty was blushing and breathing a little bit faster.

"You want someone you just met?" Dudley asked smiling.

"Oui. But we met a long time ago at work."

"Now I remember you. But I'd like to get to know you more." Dudley said kissing her.

"I think I can live with that. I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Kitty said with an evil smile.

"Well sleep with me then it's much warmer in here." Kitty smiled and laid down with her head over his heart.

His heart beat was lulling her to sleep as Dudley covered them up. Kitty was the first to wake up she looked at Dudley and was beginning to purr. Dudley awoke to Kitty's purring he smiled when he saw her eyes looking at him.

"Morning pussycat." Dudley said kissing her.

"Morning Big Dog." Kitty said kissing him back; they got dressed and went to breakfast after they ate Dudley was assigned to go into town and flush out the Nazi occupants.

They were out side France near a small village Dudley had all his weapons. Kitty was still at camp thinking about Dudley. They went in Dudley snuck up behind a few nazis he grabbed their chin and back of their head. Dudley quickly spun their heads around all the way back snapping their neck like a twig. After they got all but the last fifteen officers Dudley destroyed the radio antenna and were about to charge.

"Well we're about to enter the gates of hell." Dudley said to Neo (Nathen McPherson).

"Yeah, let's make these bloody wankers run with their tails between their legs." Neo said with his Irish accent.

"Yeah make'em run." They put a kicker charge on the door.

When the charge went off the door flew into the building a Nazi officer was standing in the way and was crushed. Dudley ran in first and shot the three guards Neo shot the two comm. officers the rest killed by the others. Dudley was walking in town and found a few rare items chocolate bars he grabbed them for a present to give to Kitty. Neo was walking with Dudley after they left waking through a tall field of grass.

"Got a few presents for ya girl?" Neo asked.

"Yeah I hope she likes..." A sickening crack sounded and then blood splattered Dudley's jacket and shirt; Neo dropped like a rock his hat fell on Dudley's foot as he kneeled to check him.

Neo was dead Dudley picked up Neo's hooligan hat and put it on to keep it off the ground as he looked around. Dudley peaked above the grass and bullets whizzed past his head.

"Sniper!" Everyone dropped to the ground bullets were striking the ground right around him a little to close for comfort one almost hit his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who. Did you miss me?**

Dudley could hear what sounded like a Wulf tank approaching him. He took Neo's dog tags placed them between his front bottom teeth and slammed his jaw up locking the tags in his jaw forever. After Dudley lodged the tags in Neo's jaw he jumped up he took Neo's satchel and ran from the monster tank. The double barrel cannon on the tank turning to Dudley.

"Yeah, they always come after the commander." Dudley was running and the ground was being ripped apart as if it was mortar fire.

"Run boss!" Niko (Nikolai) yelled as he planned a RDX bomb on the tank's rear armor where it's weakest.

After the bomb went off they all ran to the camp. Kitty was waiting the entire time for him while he was in the town she was talking with her sister and another girl named Jane.

"So is he a good kisser?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and I hope even better at something else." Kitty was biting her lip.

"So, you plan on..." Kitty nodded with a evil smile.

"Okay, just don't let mom our dad find out. Because they would really kill him." Krystal said with worry in her eye.

"They won't find out unless you tell them." Kitty gave a deathly stare at them.

"No, I wouldn't tell about that."

"Nope..." They promised not to tell anyone else outside the group.

Dudley was running with the rest of the men. They killed off the rest of the Nazi soldiers as they ran leaving no one to tell of the position of the camp. Kitty saw him running and got a little worried. She walked over to him when he stopped. He had been shot in the arm twice; blood was streaming fast from his arm off his hand.

"Dudley, you're hurt." Kitty said when she saw the bullet hole in the jacket dripping blood.

"Oh, huh didn't even feel that." Dudley looked at the wound.

He was becoming light headed and started to stumble a little as he walked. A couple medics took Dudley away to a med tent they worked on him quickly and finished quickly too. Kitty came in as soon as they were done.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's kinda cloud in here." Dudley had his head resting on the pillow.

"I think I can help with that." Kitty laid on top of him; she rested her head on Dudley's chest listening to his slow heartbeat; Kitty kissed his neck making him smile.

"I'm much warmer now." Dudley kissed her; Kitty moved up with her face hovering over his they kissed again.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

Kitty started to whisper in his ear. Dudley was blushing furiously Kitty was smiling as she continued. She sat up and unbuttoned Dudley's pants Kitty pulled down his underwear enough to get what she wanted. Kitty grabbed his member and started to slide her hand up and down making him moan.

"You like it?" Dudley nodded and Kitty sped up his moans were louder.

"Oh, god..." Kitty stopped and moved herself down to his member she smiled evilly then bent down and took him into her mouth.

Dudley was loving what she was doing to him. After a few minutes Dudley was near and Kitty could tell so she sped up her pace. Seconds later Dudley hit his climax and shot a few rounds into her mouth. Kitty swallowed every drop.

"Your cum tastes sweet." Kitty said kissing him.

"Let's see how you taste." Dudley flipped Kitty onto her back surprising her.

Dudley lifted up her dress and went for her. Kitty moaned feeling Dudley's warm tongue in her. He didn't go too far in so he wouldn't break her hymen. Kitty hit her climax faster than Dudley he swallowed all he could and came back out from under her dress she had her hand over her mouth. Dudley licked his lips.

"You taste real good." Kitty smiled and kissed him Kitty got up and they switched spots so she could lay on him; Niko came in a minute later.

"How's your arm, comrade?" He asked quickly.

"Just fine." Dudley leaned up and kissed Kitty.

Dudley got up with Kitty and they walked together. Kitty's parents watched as they cooed over each other and kissed.

"I don't like it." Kitty's father Marice said.

"What's not to like? Kitty's happy with him... I like that he can keep her happy here." Her mother Nadine told him.

"What if he tries something with her?" Marice said staring at Dudley with a deathly gaze.

"You know it could go the other way..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she could try something." Marice turned pale.

"No sh-she wouldn't do that she a... good girl." Marice was thinking about how right his wife was.

Kitty whispered into Dudley's ear and smiled evilly. She started to lead him to the river. Kitty pushed him to the ground when they were out of sight. Kitty opened his pants and hiked up her skirt she didn't have anything on under so she instantly started to ride him. A few seconds later Dudley flipped Kitty on her back Dudley went hard and fast.

"Ooh god... holy shit... I love you, Dudley! I love you!" Kitty screamed out just before she hit her climax.

"I love you too, Kitty!" Dudley yelled as he hit his climax..

"I think... they could... hear us." Kitty kissed him; they were able to hear them and Dudley's friends were laughing but Marice was looking for them with intent to kill closing in on them.


End file.
